Myspace
by PrincessKunoichi
Summary: -Sasusaku- AU- What makes the internet interesting is every teenager going home to their computer and logging on Myspace. Every comment just means 'I love you in a special way' while all the means of annoying the hell out of them.
1. Ch1: Logged Out

* * *

**A/N:** I have to say…After reading extradiarne's oneshot called You're Got Mail (read this oneshot! You'll fall in love with it! It should get more attention because it deserves it.) inspired me to do something internet related so it's obviously AU. As you know, myspace is very popular and at my school that's mainly one of the things people think about. Besides, I'm addicted to that site and I wanted to make a story about it to see how it goes. So please enjoy!

**Summary**: What makes the internet interesting is every teenager going home to their computer and logging on Myspace. Every comment just means 'I love you in a special way' while all the means of annoying the hell out of them.

**Pairings:** Sasusaku (main couple), Naruhina, Nejiten, and ShikaIno.

**Corrections:** If I need to make any, please tell me. The way I arranged the story is a little different to myspace but I tried to make it work. The classes that I used are my classes and they are currently Juniors. I know the comments are long but I have received comments these long before. I also got the quotes from the internet.

**Disclaimer:** I hate making these. Naruto will _always and forever_ belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Logged Out

(Updates: New Comments!)

_Displaying 21 of 999 Comments_

**View All/ Add Comment**

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura  
**"Every flower always blossoms…"

Female  
16 years old  
Konoha, Japan

Last Login: September 14, 2008

**Status:** HarunoSakura is prepared to kick Naruto's ass.  
**Mood:** Calm

**About Me:** I'm 16 years old and I'm going to be 17 in March. I have weird pink hair that attracts _way_ too much attention (the bad kind). I'm sorta a smartass but I can't help it. I think it's in my genes. I have a _slight_ anger problem but that's something you don't need to worry about…  
**Interests**: Beating Ino at everything

HarunoSakura's Details  
**Status**: Single  
**Education**: High School  
**School:** Konoha High School

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _get-over-yourself  
_Comment posted: September 12, 2008- _11:40 p.m._

* * *

Bitch. Yeah, I'm talking to you!

Do you know how much I love you?

Yeah. I didn't think so. So…I wanted to thank you for what you did today. How did you know? I mean, who would've thought that Shika-kun would randomly come up to me and ask me to be his girlfriend? What did you do to him?

Don't deny it because I swear I will hunt you down, woman.

How was your day today? Don't you love the new school year? By the way…I think I should study more often instead of looking at Shika-kun in Chemistry. Remember we had to study for that huge test? …I -uh- got a D.

Shut up! I know you're going to nag to me about my grades so shut up. Just for your information, Forehead, I see that your grades have been spilling too! An A to an A-…I'm so disappointed in you missy… What have you've been doing?

I know you're super depressed about your **giant** grade slip but get over it! Try again next time!

You're a horrible friend (but I love you…)

-Nara Ino (like it?)

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino  
**"We have just witnessed a classic example of what I like to call _misdirected rage_. I believe the technical term is _being an ass_."

Female  
16 years old  
Konoha, Japan

Last login: September 14, 2008

**Status**: Nara Ino doesn't want to study...  
**Mood**: Angry

**About me**: You really don't want to mess with me or my friends because you'll regret it. If you mess up my hair, I'll kill you- Oh! Buy me something on my birthday (September 23!) that relates to nice things (I don't know necklaces, chocolate, something nice?). I just got a new boyfriend (Shika-kun!) and he's amazing—a lazy ass—but he's amazing!  
**Interests**: Bugging Shika-kun

Nara Ino's Details  
**Status**: In a relationship  
**Education**: High School  
**School**: Konoha High School

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 13, 2008_- 5:46 p.m._

* * *

What are you doing staying up late? And you're a bitch too. Just so you know.

I do know how much affection you have for me…After he asked you out, you didn't even say yes, you ran toward me (jumping up and down, I might add) saying "_I have a boyfriend!_" and you gave me this box of chocolate you were eating because you were sulking because you thought he didn't like you.

The box was empty!

How do you feel? Besides…I didn't even talk to him the whole day and I knew because you _always_ tell me you love him. Gosh…and he didn't just randomly come up to you, he asked if you could help him with Chemistry… Don't you pay attention? Then when you acted like a smartass (which you aren't) and you helped him. Using my notes! And you still haven't given my notes back!

I hate you, _do you know that_? But whatever, he apparently was so 'hypnotized by your presence' he just had to ask you out. You're welcome.

I'm not nagging about your stupid grades. It's going to be your fault when you fail and you're going to have to take junior year again with all these little kids running around. Good luck. Oh and though my grades are slipping by _a little_, I'm doing perfectly fine! It's just in Algebra II that I have an A-! And I got an A- on that Chemistry test thanks to you!

You evil woman…give me my notes back! I need them for the final exam! I hope you fail!

Go to Hell (I hate you…)

-Sakura

P.S. get over yourself, Ino.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _IHateSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _1:20 p.m._

* * *

I can stay up as long as I want! You're not my mom! Oh and thanks for the compliment!

How should I repay you my dear friend? For I know you had at least _something_ to do with it.

That box of chocolate was very special to me! It was from Valentine's Day. You gave it to me! And emptiness is there so you make it feel full again. I bet you hurt that box's feelings, Sakura, like you hurt mine. I did (will) give your notes back to you…eventually… I need them first. I'll make copies then I'll return it.

Oh Sakura…See…you're nagging…

Wait—you don't care if I fail? How could you? I thought we were friends? We've been friends since Kindergarten! Remember the teddy bear? We named him Baka because the eyes were retarded. Don't leave me!

Did you say you were getting an A- in Algebra II? One of your best classes? Hmm…Isn't Sasuke Uchiha in your class? Just wondering…

Thanks Sakura for caring that I will pass the exam! Now I'm not giving your notes back! I know I said I will but I changed my mind! So take that, Bitch!

I'll see you there!

-Ino

P.S. I changed my name because of you! I liked my last name: get-over-yourself! Look what you do?!

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Name: _beef(pork)ramen  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _3:40 p.m._

* * *

Like my name, Sakura-chan?

Each week I'm gonna change it to different flavors of my favorite ramen!

-Naruto! The next Hokage!

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _4:10 p.m._

* * *

You were on myspace during History?

How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't do anything! But there's no use in telling you that since you never listen.

That box of chocolate was from last year…that's disgusting, Ino…you ate old candy… What if I don't want to put _fullness_ in the box? It had old chocolate stains…. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and the box but I'm still mad at you for not giving back my notes. Copying them? I don't think so! Get the notes from your new boyfriend!

Nagging…doesn't even compare…

Yes, I don't care if you fail. Besides, we named that bear Baka because you were trying to fix the eyes but you ended up messing it up. I called you Baka but you wanted to name it Baka because it looked stupid. Shows how much you remember…

So what if Sasuke's in my class?

Give me my notes back _or else_…

I'll make you reach there first!

-Sakura

P.S. Both of your names are stupid. Seriously, Ino, _get_._over_._yourself_…

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
"No...I"m pretty sure GUNS kill people."

Male  
16 years old  
Konoha, Japan

Last login: September 14, 2008

**Status**: beef(pork)ramen is eating ramen  
**Mood**: Content

**About me**: RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN  
**Interests**: Eating ramen

beef(pork)ramen's Details  
**Status**: Single  
**Education**: High School  
**School**: Konoha High School

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _4:22 p.m._

* * *

Naruto…

Just stop…

Seriously.

-Sakura

Naruto...what's a Hokage?

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _beauty1st  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _4:40 p.m._

* * *

Duh! But…I got my phone taken away…that's why I haven't been answering anyone's phone calls…Don't tell my mom! She would be so pissed!

You're right, Forehead! You should just stop faking it because we all know you love me to do something so wonderful for me!

Ohhhhh….It was…? Ewww…Nevermind…Too bad! You're not getting them back until I copy them! Besides…Shika-kun is too lazy to take notes…AND he has a photographic memory so he doesn't have to take notes…

No Sakura…you reached a whole new level…

You did? I did? Awww…poor bear…I wish I never bought it… You're mean, Forehead. You said a bad word when we were in Kindergarten!

Why Sakura…have you forgotten your undying love for Sasuke? **Why**…_I am shocked_! Sakura Haruno would never get an A- unless she's distracted… _I wonder_…

Or else what?

Sakura…are you thinking about killing me?

You make everything seem depressing…I think it is Sasuke. Just hook up with him and stop sulking.

Suck it up, you baby.

-Ino

* * *

Name:_beef(pork)ramen  
_Comment posted: September 14. 2008- _5:00 p.m._

* * *

What's wrong, Sakura-chan?

What are you talking about?

-NARUTO!

Don't you think I should be a star of some show? My name sounds perfect!

You don't know what a Hokage is?

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _5:16 p.m._

* * *

Naruto…I think you're obsessed.

That's what I'm talking about.

-Sakura

_Naruto_…Who would name a show after _you_?

No...why is it important?

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _5:20 p.m._

* * *

No wonder you never answered me!

I hate you…

Your boyfriend is _useless_! Stop taking advantage of me! If I fail, I will _kill_ you!

Whatever you say but…**..**

You said bitch when we were in Kindergarten so how does that even compare to me?

**I HATE UCHIHA SASUKE!**

I'll make your life a living nightmare!

Shut up, Ino.

-Sakura

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _mind-bendingbeauty  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _7:32 p.m._

* * *

OH MY GOD! WE HAVE A **TEST** TOMORROW IN ENGLISH!

I HAVE TO **STUDY**! WE HAVE TO **STUDY**, FOREHEAD!

And I love you enough to tell you to study!

Shika-kun is NOT useless! And I was just kidding about not returning your notes! I finished copying them this weekend and I'll return them to you tomorrow! Gosh…Calm down, Forehead…

Ohhhh yeahhhh! Our teacher made fun of your forehead! What else was I suppose to say?

Oh Sakura…denial is a very ugly trait…

Wait…are you going to make me fat?!

I won't shut up until you tell me if you're going to make that nightmare the real thing!

-Ino

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _7:41 p.m._

* * *

I already studied, Ino…

Besides, I knew you would forget to study so I didn't tell you because you're a note stealer!

FINALLY! It took you long enough! It's already been a week since you took them from me!

Oh yeah…I hated that teacher! What was his name again? Mai-sensei? Isn't that a girl's name? Thank you calling him a bitch, Ino-chan, because he sure was one!

Ino…I **D-O-N-T **like him! Leave me alone already!

Your nightmare is becoming fat?

Hey! I actually like your name this time. For some reason…it fits you.

-Sakura

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _beef(pork)ramen  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _7:50 p.m._

* * *

I'm not obsessed! I just _really_ like ramen!

-NARUTO!

I don't know? Maybe someone who owns a _**key**_ to an anime studio and it's possible that _**she**_/he wanted to make an anime show about me and his _**moto**_ would be about me being an awesomely cool ninja who would kick everyone's ass!

IMPORTANT?! OF COURSE THE HOKAGE IS IMPORTANT! THE HOKAGE IS THE LEADER OF THE VILLAGE! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?! Did you know that in the past Konoha was a village filled with ninjas? It was the village hidden in the leaves. The Hokage was the leader and chose the decisions that affected Konoha in every way. How come you didn't know that, Sakura-chan?

* * *

Name: _mind-bendingbeauty  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _7:54 p.m._

* * *

HOW COULD YOU, FOREHEAD?! I'M GONNA FAIL!

A week is not a long time…

Me too…he made us do like five-hundred laps around the playground each week! And we were only five years old! And he kept blabbering about how youthfully young we were…No…I think his name was Gai-sensei? You still owe me for getting sent to the principal's office that day…

You spelled don't wrong…You forgot the apostrophe. And you're in English III Honors? Wow…So since you _purposely_ spelled it wrong…It means you **DO** like him!

Of course! You're supposed to know that! How do you not know my biggest fear?!

Hey! Thanks! I might change it again, though…

-Ino

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _8:00 p.m._

* * *

That's being obsessed, Naruto…

-Sakura

I repeat…who the hell would make a show about _you_…? I would think they would be insane…Besides…you spelled motto wrong…I worry about you sometimes, Naruto…

You made that up, didn't you?

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _8:06 p.m._

* * *

Good! You deserve it!

In your terms, a week is short…but in my terms, a week is a month!

Oh! I know! I remember he got fired for doing that! I hope we never have to see him again…He was creepy…Oh yeah! Now I remember his name! I just noticed something…doesn't that kid Lee remind you of him? You know you're lucky that you're parents didn't kill you that day so I don't owe you anything.

You know what I mean! I **don't **like him! Happy? I added the apostrophe this time! If you want me to give proof, then I will!

I thought your biggest fear was getting eaten by a giant spider?

What now? What are you thinking about changing it to?

-Sakura

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _Sasuke  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _8:30 p.m._

* * *

Sakura.

Do we have an Algebra quiz tomorrow?

-Sasuke

* * *

_Friends Online: Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

Name: _beef(pork)ramen  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _8:41 p.m._

* * *

Would you hate me if I admit that I might be slightly obsessed with ramen?

-NARUTO!

Everyone would make a show about me!! Well…that show would be _**insanely**_ GOOD! I didn't spell moto wrong…

Uhhh...no...Why would I make up something so awesome?!

* * *

Name: _Nara Ino  
_Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _9:07 p.m._

* * *

You're evil, Sakura...

Well...you're terms are WEIRD! Calm down! Geez...I'm going to give them back to you tomorrow.

Evil teacher...He was creepy as hell! I doubt we will see him again. Oh, Lee? Yeah...now that I think about it...they sure do look alike... You don't think...nah! My parents locked me in my room for hours (I'm lucky they brought food to me almost every hour...).

Fine...why don't you comment him back, Sakura? Don't think I didn't notice. You always log off at nine and you didn't reply to Naruto either. Wow...Sakura...you're scared of him, aren't you?

Oh yeah...that's my biggest fear too.

I changed it to Nara Ino!

-Ino

Oh...and by the way, Sakura...good luck on your Algebra quiz.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke  
**"Get off my page."

Male  
16 years old  
Konoha, Japan

Last login: September 14, 2008

**Status**: Sasuke is going to block off his profile to fangirls  
**Mood**: Annoyed

**About me**: I hate stalkers, Itachi, stalkers, Itachi, stalkers, Naruto, Itachi, stalkers, and Itachi, and _Orochimaru._  
**Interests**: None (because annoying fangirls would post this up on their fansite.) I can't block them all out. There's too many and keep coming.

Sasuke's Details  
**Status**: Single  
**Education**: High School  
**School**: Konoha High School

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments  
**Name: _Nara Ino_  
Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _9:14 p.m._

* * *

Hey Sasuke.

I think you scared Sakura.

Why do you always have to ask the most intimidating questions?

What's wrong with you?

Why do you always have to be so scary?

You've got problems, Sasuke.

Asking Sakura when's a quiz is like asking her out!

Don't you know that?

How could you be so stupid?

And you call Naruto a dobe?

Ha. You should think about what you say next time!

I suggest that you be careful with the words you use. You should be sensitive about words.

Choose them caredfully.

-Ino

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: September 14, 2008- _9:19 p.m._

* * *

Shut up.

-Sasuke

* * *

Thank you all for reading! This is my first time writing an internet themed fanfiction. I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I'll try to update soon but it will be difficult since I have school work so keep that in mind.

Please review and tell me what you think. Do you like it?

I write to find out what I'm thinking. I write to find out who I am. I write to understand things. -Julia Alvarez  
**-PrincessKunoichi**


	2. Ch2: Surprise Messages

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks you guys so much! I'm very grateful for the support! What I appreciated the most is what people truly thought of this story so thank you for your honesty. What inspired me to write this chapter was probably something that happened at school.** When you read the comments, please read the names so you know who the comment is from.** Please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto will_ always and forever_ belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise Messages

(Updates: New Comments!)

_Displaying 23 of 1345 Comments_

**View all/ Add Comment**

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

  
**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _roast(beef)ramen_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _3:47 p.m._

Hey Sakura-chan...were you trying to avoid me during Art Class?

If it's because you're mad at me...it's fine...I know I should've been more _careful_ about where I put the paint bucket.

So yeah...sorry.

And for some reason...you've been acting a little strange this week...

Wait...I know! You're PMSing!

-Naruto

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _4:23 p.m._

What makes you think that I was avoiding you?

Naruto...you put that paint bucket right _on_ desk!

Use a better word than _careful_ or do you need another vocabulary lesson?

I'm not acting weird. Maybe your brain is just so stressed about expanding your vocabulary.

SHUT THE HELL UP, NARUTO!

-Sakura

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _roast(beef)ramen_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _4:50 p.m._

I tried to get your attention, Sakura-chan. I was screaming your name for half of the period but you didn't even look at me. Trust me, Sakura-chan, I know what avoiding is.

Sooo...I was helping Hinata-chan with...ummm...- Hey! How was your day?

Sakura-chan! You know those lessons hurt my brain! It can't handle it! Please! No!

You are acting strange! And so what if my brain is stressed? I have a lot of things on my mind...

See! That proves it!

-Naruto

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _5:01 p.m._

Why Naruto? I think you're gradually finally expanding your vocabulary on your own! Today you learned _avoiding_!

Yeah...that's what I thought.

Pop Quiz Time, Naruto! What does _intelligence_ mean?

I AM NOT! You're acting strange! There is nothing strange with me! A lot of things on your mind? Like what? How to put your shoes on?

Naruto...do you even know what PMS is?

-Sakura

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _roast(beef)ramen_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _5:12 p.m._

I know! I've been playing those memory games! You know! The ones that help you become _more_ smarter! I think it's really working!

That's how your day went? Wow...that's interesting...

Wait! I'm not ready! Ummmm...Oh! I know this one! Intelligence is when a man and a woman are in love and they make a baby!

Sakura-chan...when I first met you there was always something strange about you...you have **pink** hair. Hey! Putting on shoes is very difficult! Especially when they're already tied!

Of course I do! It happens every month and It's when girls are really mad!

-Naruto

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _5:29 p.m._

Yeah, Naruto...it's _really_ working...

My day was fine actually! So be quiet about it!

Oh...My...God...Naruto! That's when...you know..., you idiot! Apparently you have no _intelligence_!

When I met you, you were eating glue because you thought it was white yogart... Naruto, you're supposed to untie your shoes so you could put your feet in it!

Hmmm...yeah...ok... why do you know what PMS is when you don't know what intelligence is?

-Sakura

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _roast(beef)ramen_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _5:41 p.m._

See? Don't you love technology?

Just _fine_? Does it have to do with **Sasuke**?

That's when _what_ happens? What exactly _is_ intelligence?

I was in Kindergarden! K-I-N-D-E-R-G-A-R-D-E-N! Ohhhhh! So that's the trick! Thanks a lot, Saskura-chan!

Because you're always PMSing compared to intelligence. I never know when intelligence is in action...

-Naruto

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _5:47 p.m._

Of course! That way doctors can operate on your brain!

Why would it have to do with **him**?

No, Naruto. I'm not going there...Intelligence is something you obvious don't have...

I think you still are in KINDERGARTEN! You don't even know how to spell it! Yeah, whatever, Naru- Wait a second... you spelled my name wrong! What the hell is _Saskura_?! Tying shoes isn't that hard...

**What was that, Naruto...? I think you should get off the site _now_...**

-Sakura

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _roast(beef)ramen_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _5:50 p.m._

What is _that_ suppose to mean?! Cause...I don't get it...

Oh! Mainly because...I noticed that in Art you were avoiding me because I was sitting next to **him**! Yeah! Not so smart now huh, Sakura-chan?

Going where? You need to _explain_ more! I would know if I had any intelligence, thank you very much!

Huh? Are you sure? It sounds like it should be spelled Kindergar**d**en... Ohhhh! I was just talking to Sasuke! Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. I guess I was thinking too much. Hahahahahahahaha... Trust me, it is harder than you think...

OK! SEE YA, SAKURA-CHAN! IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU!

-Naruto

Oh! Yeah! By the way...check your indox...there's something for you.

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: October 8, 2008- _5:51 p.m._

W h a t . . . ?

* * *

(Updates: New Message!)

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

**--------------  
From**: Sasuke  
**Date**: October 8, 2008- _5:55 p.m._  
**Subject**: Read, Sakura  
**--------------**

Sakura, check your mail box by your house.

* * *

**---------------  
From**: HarunoSakura  
**Date**: October 8, 2008- _6:02 p.m._  
**Subject**: Bitch  
**---------------**

And why should I?

* * *

**--------------  
From**: Sasuke  
**Date**: October 8, 2008- _6:04 p.m._  
**Subject**: Shut the hell up  
**--------------**

Just look and you'll see.

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Kunai_Tenten(10-10)_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _5:25 p.m._

Oh, Sakura-chan...I seriously think there is something wrong with your darling, Sasuke.

I really don't understand why he would do that? And what I _really_ don't get is the fact that you would _actually_ listen to him? And I can't believe that you would carry around plastic flowers around the whole school! PLASTIC (meaning they weren't _real)_! That's one cheap Uchiha...

Man...I feel like I'm in a Barbie World...thanks a lot, Sakura.

Tell me...why the hell you would listen to that letter? Do you know how many people were looking at you?

I think you've gone crazy...

-Tenten

Name: _H(yuuga):Hinata_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _5:26 p.m._

Hello, Sakura-chan...

I think it was really nice of Sasuke to do that for you (even though you were gaining a large amount of attention).

Maybe you could be nicer to him? Just a little bit?

-Hinata

Name: _Nara Ino_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _5:27 p.m._

Hehe...why were you carrying fake flowers to class today? Doesn't that seem a bit strange and unusual?

Did I miss something?

-Ino

Name: _roast(beef)ramen  
_Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _5:28 p.m._

I liked your flowers, Sakura-chan! They smelt really good!

* * *

**Bulletin Space:**

**From:** HarunoSakura  
**Date: **October 9, 2008 5:33 p.m.  
**Bulletin**: To People I Know  
...:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx:....

ATTENTION: Everyone that was staring at me today is a dumbass. Yeah...Are all of you stupid? I could tell by the dumbfound faces. You can blame that bastard of an Uchiha to buy me fake flowers and make me carry them around.

**To Tenten:**

You, bitch. There was always something wrong with Sasuke. Don't you remember Kindergarten? He was the little emo boy sitting by himself with fangirls surrounding him? And he ate Tomatoes like it was as _great_ as candy.

Do you even know what was written specifically on the letter? And...so what if the flowers were plastic? Barbie? Nooo...Tenten-chan, I think you're mistaking me for Neji.

Of course I knew how many people were looking. And why I listen to that letter is what I'll tell you sooner or later...

**To Hinata:**

Awwww! You're so kind! That's what makes me love you! But you're right...It was nice of him...

I don't know if I _could_ be nicer to him? Let's see.

**To Ino:**

-Ino-pig: Dang...and I thought you would be so interested in the gossip these days...

Of course you missed something!

**To Naruto:**

-And finally...Naruto: Are you stupid? Naruto, are you really like that or are you just pretending? Ok...if you're pretending...you could be an actor one day...

--

So for all of you that don't know what's going on, ask the Uchiha for help. I'm sure he will be so _willing_ to help all of you...

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee_

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _5:48 p.m._

Heh. It seems like you're blaming this all on me. I told you that you didn't have to do it.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _5:56 p.m._

For your information, Sasuke. Yes, I did have to do it. And I'm blaming the whole thing on you because it is your fault.

Name: _roast(beef)ramen_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _6:00 p.m._

I figure out why we are friends...

We both can't get girls. Your situation is **way worse** though. You have fangirls and can get anyone you want but you can't. How pathetic...

Name: _Hyuuga-neji_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _6:03 p.m._

_Smooth_...Plastic flowers are _way_ better than _real_ ones... Tell your _girlfriend_ to stop comparing me to Barbie.

Barbie can burn in Hell as long as she wants.

Name: _YOUTHFUL(LEE)  
_Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _6:09 p.m._

YOU SO VERY YOUTHFUL!

Fake flowers is something every girl loves! Good choice, Sasuke!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _6:18 p.m._

Just so _you_ know. I didn't force you to do anything. And give me one good reason why it's my fault.

By the way, because of this little incident, everyone can go to Hell.

The Dobe's an asshole for thinking that we _actually_ have something in common.

Hyuuga thinks your comparing him to Barbie.

And Lee is still a _youthful_ idiot.

I think you caused too much attention, Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _6:27 p.m._

One good reason: The letter said that if I carried the flowers around school the whole day, I would figure out why you made me do something so ridiculous like that. Well guess what, Sasuke...? I don't have a clue why you would make me do that?!

And this little incident is YOUR fault and it would just be natural for everyone to react that way.

I agree about Naruto being an asshole but you guys _do_ have something in common.

I'm not comparing him to Barbie. I said he _is_ Barbie.

Wasn't Lee always like that?

It's YOUR damn fault, Sasuke!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke  
_Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _6:45 p.m._

I think you've been hanging around Naruto too much.

Natural? Fangirls gave **me** plastic flowers so I can ignore the fact that I gave **you** plastic flowers. Do you really think that's natural?

We have something in common? I don't think so.

Tch...That's disgusting...You're telling me that I've been hanging out with _Barbie_?

Yes.

It's my fault? Fine. Check your indox again.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: October 9, 2008- _6:47 p.m._

Huh...?

* * *

(Updates: New Message!)

**--------------  
From**: Sasuke  
**Date**: October 9, 2008- 6:30 p.m.  
**Subject**: No subject  
**--------------**

This is the letter I sent you. Every word of it.

_Sakura._

_You know no one ever sends letters through the mail anymore...well...get over it. I just sent one. I knew if I sent one through mail, fangirls wouldn't try to hack my e-mail account_. _You're probably wondering why I sent you this letter well..._

_Sakura, this letter comes with a dozen flowers (plastic, in fact) and I want you to do something with those flowers at school tomorrow. If you carry them around school tomorrow for the whole day, you'll find out why I would make you do something so ridiculous as that._

_If you don't do it, then...you're stupid._

_Sasuke_

Now the reason:

I think you really should stop hanging around Naruto. I thought you would actually get this. No wonder you're getting an A- in Algebra...

So. I hate doing this. You're a dumbass too.

So. I wanted you to see that if you carried those fake flowers around, you would realize exactly what the real flower was.

You do know your name's a **flower**, right _Cherry Blossom_?

* * *

**--------------  
From**: HarunoSakura  
**Date**: October 9, 2008- 7:00 p.m.  
**Subject**: Heh.  
**--------------**

Awwwwwww...

I never knew how cheesy you were!

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Sorry it's _a little _long... I just loved writing this chapter! I hoped you guys liked it!

**Inspire me: please review**

-Procrastination: that is your creation  
**PrincessKunoichi**

* * *


	3. Ch 3: With Goldfishes and Journals

I want to thank everyone who reviewed because you guys are amazing- seriously. I know it's been a _very_ _long_ time since my last update and I'm soooooo (x1,000,000) sorry for that and I apologize but I've been _very_ busy lately and I didn't have any free time. BUT since it's summer time- I have much more free time which equals good and more updates (I hope...haha- just kidding). The chapter may seem long but it's just a lot of spacing.

I feel like Sasuke was OOC last chapter and I'm sorry for that haha and I feel like he's gonna be OOC again... I wanted to try something new so I got this idea from a reviewer- kt. 1z. awesome. Check out this author! You're not gonna regret it!

Please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto will _always and forever_ belong to Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 3: With Goldfishes and Journals

(Updates: New Comments)

_Displaying of 33 of 10903_

**View All/ Add Comment**

* * *

Over the couple of months, I have realized that...

Uchiha Sasuke must die.

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name:_HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _8:26 p.m._

Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name:_chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _8:30 p.m._

Ummm...what's so funny, Sakura-chan?

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name:_HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _8:49 p.m._

You are gonna regret messing with _me_.

* * *

April 23, 2009- _9:00 p.m._

Haruno Sakura had already signed off.

That was all she could do to torture Uzumaki Naruto. She knew that Naruto would be sitting at his desk and contemplate about the five-worded sentence she left him.

What could he possibly have done lately?

I mean, he helped Sakura clean out her room since she was getting new furniture. He bought her Ichiraku Ramen (which is a _very_ big deal for Naruto). He even took the punches that he received when Sakura's usual anger problems would unleash on him. He helped Sakura organize her school work papers and noticed that she had A's on all her test. After arranging the paperwork, he sorted _everything_ while Sakura was busy doing something else. He's the greatest friend she's got so she repays him by torturing him.

I mean, the only thing he could have done was look through all her papers- including something like a journal (that was possibly for anger management- but it was used as a journal). And maybe Naruto took a peek and maybe he could have posted up a bulletin about what was in it.

Maybe.

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata  
**"I'm 99.9% sure he doesn't like me. But it's the 0.1% that keeps me going. "

Female  
17 years old  
Konoha, Japan

Last login: April 23, 2009

**Status: **Hyuuga:Hinata is working on homework  
**Mood:** Focused

**About Me:** I'm very shy and on rare occasions I tend to stutter but just ignore it if I do. I'll try to be a good person and I'll look for the good in everyone.  
**Interests:** Meditating/ reading

Hyuuga:Hinata's Details  
**Status**: Single  
**Education**: High School  
**School**: Konoha High School

**Hinata's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:02 p.m._

Hinata-chan...

I think I may have to pee in my pants...

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Hyuuga:Hinata_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:12 p.m._

...

Why is that, Naruto-kun?

* * *

**Hinata's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:13 p.m._

HELP ME!

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments  
**Name: _Hyuuga:Hinata_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:16 p.m._

What happened?

* * *

**Hinata's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009-_ 9:17 p.m._

Hinata-chan...this being my last time on myspace and on this planet- I want to tell you something...

I want you to have my _last_ supply of ramen!

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Hyuuga:Hinata_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:20 p.m._

Ummm...Why?

* * *

**Hinata's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:21 p.m._

Shh! Don't type another word...

I'll tell you where I hid it...

But promise me you won't tell anyone where it is!

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Hyuuga:Hinata_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:25 p.m._

I promise, Naruto-kun, but this is really not necessary...

* * *

**Hinata's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:26 p.m._

Okay. So I'll tell you about my _secret_ hiding place!

There's this big table in my room and there's a pyramid of instant ramen (which took me _FOREVER_ to make).

There is a sign that says 'RAMEN!' on the top so you can't miss it... Isn't it a great hiding place? Only I could see it, right? Cause it says _ramen_ on the very top and only I would notice things as that!

But anyway-

Please take care of my precious ramen, Hinata-chan! And if you want to eat some, you can! Whenever you want! And I'll promise I won't get mad, I just want someone I could trust to protect them!

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Hyuuga:Hinata_  
Comment posted: April 23, 2009- _9:31 p.m._

What did Sakura-chan do?

* * *

April 24, 2009- _8:30 a.m._

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a satisfied grin on her face. Nothing in the world would bring her down today- not even Naruto's annoying morning annoucements (which are usually about _his_ morning). This is what people get for letting Naruto control the morning annoucements.

"I swear I flushed the toilet! BUT it was still there- watching me with that creepy eye!"

It turns out that this morning, Naruto's goldfish died and he's telling the _whole_ school about it to ease his sadness. He loved that fish but surprisingly- he was too freaked out about his goldfish's funeral that he forgot that it died today. He _thought_ he flushed the toilet but somehow when Naruto returned to the funeral scene, he discovered that the fish was still floating on the surface of the toilet water.

No one ever listen to Naruto's rants (besides Hinata). Because she was the _only_ one who seriously cared about what he was saying.

Sweet girl.

"Someone shut up the idiot."

Sasuke couldn't take it whenever Naruto opened his mouth.

"Do you mean yourself, Sasuke-_kun_?"

He smirked, "You should know, Sakura. Does this have to deal with your hormones again?"

He _had_ to say that. Ever since word got out that Haruno Sakura had a _journal_, everyone went _crazy_. With the bulletin that Naruto posted up on Myspace, people knew things about Sakura they would _never_ know about anyone they ever met.

If that made sense...but it made sense to a whole lot of people... Who knew Naruto knew so many people?

People even copied the bulletin and posted it on the school bulletin board so people that _didn't_ have a Myspace, saw it.

"It's not hormones, asshole..."

Normal people would write about how their day went, what was on their mind, or even about their love life and Sakura did write about that stuff but she also wrote about other things. She wrote about problems she had with herself- like medical problems. Whenever she forgot something, it was because of her (ahem) _hormones_. When her hormones took affect, her brain cells pass away and then there will be _another_ funeral. It wasn't any day that Sakura forgot her memory.

When she didn't give any response, he gave her that _smirk_ (he's excuse for a _smile_) that meant for her to understand that _he_ won the argument. And she hated that stupid excuse for a smile.

Naruto's voice boomed throughout the whole school and woke up all the sleeping students.

"HE WAS THE GREATEST FISH EVER! HE EVEN LISTENED TO ALL MY PROBLEMS! Well...on the bright side, I will always have Hinata-chan. THANKS HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata blushed on queue.

"You know...Didn't Naruto just get that goldfish?...A week ago?"

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _6:50 p.m._

Tell the Dobe to stop calling me.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:00 p.m._

Why is he calling you?

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:04 p.m._

Why don't you ask him?

* * *

_Friends Online: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:06 p.m._

And now you can.

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:09 p.m._

Naruto, stop calling Sasuke.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:11 p.m._

SAKURA-CHAN! I'm having an investigation on Ramen's death and funeral!

You have to help me! Oh! And tell teme to help too because he owes me that much.

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:14 p.m._

You named your goldfish..._Ramen_?

Since when does Sasuke _owe_ you?

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:17 p.m._

Yes, of course! You should've known that!

Since...PLEASE HELP ME!

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:21 p.m._

Right...

Naruto...ask Hinata for help because I'm not gonna help you. Not after you posted up that bulletin.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _chicken(flavored)ramen_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:27 p.m._

What's today, Sakura-chan? The third Thrusday of the month? Looks like SOMEONE'S on their period!

* * *

Another problem about Sakura... She used the calendar that was included in the journal to mark off when her period would start and when it would end. Naruto, of course, would take advantage of every single detail he read within that journal.

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 24, 2009- _7:32 p.m._

Go solve the mystery of your dead fish.

* * *

It was so weird...Sakura (and Hinata) would usually be one to comfort Naruto in his time of need. She would be telling him that it would all be alright and he could get himself a new goldfish and name it Ramen II. While Hinata made him ramen, Sakura would help count all the ramen he had- to check that no one took it. It made him feel better. Sakura and Hinata would make him feel better whenever his pet would die.

And Naruto had ten pets in the past so it wasn't new to anybody.

But Sakura was right- since when did Sasuke owe Naruto _anything_? It was Naruto who owe Sasuke everything- especially all the ramen Sasuke had to pay for when they usually go out to eat Ichiraku Ramen.

Poor Sasuke.

--

"When can I leave? This is stupid."

"How dare you call this stupid?! My Ramen just died and you don't wanna help me! If you don't help me, I'll tell Sakura-chan!"

"Ugh..."

"Now...We must find out what happened to Ramen!"

--

Naruto didn't have that much help on his investigation on what happened to his precious little (ahem) _Ramen_ and he didn't need it. He had _Sasuke_ and Hinata. They were at Naruto's house because Naruto suspected that Ramen was assassinated.

"Naruto-kun... What happened to all the fish food?"

"What do you mean, Hinata-chan?"

"There's no more food..."

"What?! That's impossible... I knew it! Ramen was murdered! Why would someone murder an innocent fish?! It never did anything wrong! Except...maybe stare at me while I was sleeping and when I woke up, it would still stare at me- wait...I'm not sure if it was a he or a she? Was it a girl or a boy? Oh! Hey Teme! You still have _it_, right?" When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto spoke again, "You didn't lose it, did you?!"

Sasuke couldn't help _but_ smirk. "Why would I lose it?"

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:01 p.m._

I'm surprised you're still awake- I'm coming over.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:04 p.m._

What? Why?

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:06 p.m._

To return you something-

...and to arrest you.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:07 p.m._

What...exactly would that be?

For **W h a t** . . . ?

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:13 p.m._

Take better care of your stuff because it could land in the wrong hands. I'll give you a hint: It's something you can write down your thoughts in- but I'm concerned about you, _Sakura_... Especially what you did to those flowers I gave you a while back. If you remember... I never knew you would be the kind to keep plastic flowers in a vase- with water in it. You know they're fake, right?

You're under arrest for threat and murder.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:14 p.m._

YOU **HAVE** AND **READ** MY JOURNAL! HOW DID YOU GET IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! That's an invasion of privacy! Which is against the LAW! **You** should be arrest! And you _stole_ it! I gave you **no** permission to read it, to hold it, or even let your pretty, dark, mysterious eyes look at the cover!

_Threat_ and _murder_? FOR WHAT?!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:24 p.m._

Heh. What kind of eyes do I have?

Threatening to kill that idiot- but be serious, Sakura. Why don't you just kill him already like you murdered his fish? We know you overfed the thing- it was obvious. So don't argue. You got back at the Dobe by killing his fish because he killed your social life and now- I think you're officially single for life. For what I've read here- no normal guy would ever want to date you.

So you and I are both guilty...

Should we be sharing the same prison cell?

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:27 p.m._

Shut up.

I _wanted_ to kill Naruto but I had no other choice but to kill his fish- there I admit it. I _killed_ it. When that fish entered my whole- he was doomed from the start. That Ramen-loving idiot should've saw it coming! Oh! And I don't need _normal_ guys! I want to have that special guy- one that is different and won't care about what I write in my journal! So screw normality.

OH! I know you're guilty! How much of my journal did you read?

Hell no.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: April 25, 2009- _9:30 p.m._

You're going to be haunted by the Dobe's goldfish. Hn. Whatever. Screw your life with weirdos.

Not that much. Except that you wore your underwear inside-out, you're addicted to watching sappy romance dramas, you like long walks along the beach...(Heh), you still have my jacket that I let you borrow (I want it back), and you think I'm the most egoistic, cocky, insulting bastard you've ever met but you can't help but think I'm handsome, (at times) charming, and a tomato-loving weirdo.

But what I wanna know is that sometime in your life- will you screw your life with a weirdo like me?

* * *

I could tell he was smirking at his computer- thinking he was oh-so clever and smooth.

I still think Uchiha Sasuke must die.

...But- not yet- at least.

* * *

Yeah...the title's kinda random and I'm sorry about the **really** late update- I hope it never happens again. For some reason I was inspired by the movies _John Tucker Must Die, My Fake Fiancé,_ and _Nemo_ (because of Naruto's goldfish but it's not a clownfish but whatever). I loved writing this chapter. I had a lot of ideas and it took me forever to end this chapter because I couldn't find the right ending- but I think I'm okay with the ending now. I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed the previous chapters and support me and I'm sorry again for making you guys wait this long. But I hope you enjoyed every single word.

If there's any mistake- please tell me!

**Inspire me: Please review! **


	4. Ch 4: A Fairytale

Thank you _**so**_ much to all those who reviewed last chapter! It means a lot! You have no idea. This chapter is dedicated to Kisa Kisa Yum Yum's goldfish that recently died (R.I.P.)... Woohoo I updated! Three weeks isn't that long, right? Are you guys happy now? So **review** if you want sooner updates haha. As for my other Naruto stories- I think I'm going to put them on hold for now. Nothing has inspired me to continue writing them- so yeah.

Also I didn't write the _Friends Online_ thing...cause it would be hard for me to write the story smoothly. And just a warning to all you Disney haters...this is what this chapter is based on so if you hate Disney, you don't have to read this chapter. But I love Disney (very much). So please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto will _always and forever_ belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Fairytale

(Updates: New Comments!)

_Displaying 43 of 15234 Comments_

**View All/ Add Comment**

**

* * *

**

I think it's best to say that it's better to imagine fairytales than to actually live one...

* * *

**Bulletin Space:**

**From: **HarunoSakura  
**Date:** May 15, 2009- 6:59 p.m.  
**Bulletin: **Princesses are kick ass. Damn it.  
............................................................

_"All dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them." -Walt Disney._

I've always wanted a fairytale. With a storyline that has a damn good beginning, a damn good middle, and a hell of an ending. And cheesy as it may seem but I've always wanted a happily ever after. I swear...Disney can influence your life so much- if you let it. Rewatching the Disney Princess movies until you can mimic the lines and I've actually started singing the songs from Pocahontas without even noticing- yeah...Disney...

Have you ever felt like living in Disneyland? Being a princess. Living in Cinderella's castle and all that crap. So when you wake up that freakin' mouse will be in your face saying, "Well, Good Morning Sunshine!"

Yeah...Picture the dream life.

But what bothers me the most is that stupid _knight in shining arm_or! Who _needs_ to be saved? I think the whole concept of the idea is- yuck... Besides- no one ever remembers the knight except that he marries the princess. How do they fall in love so quickly anyway? I, for one, am not a fan of love at first sight...

What if the freakin' princess didn't want to be saved?! But I guess not all the princess stories are like that...like MULAN! (HELL YEAH!) She's awesome and kicks ass! If I wanted a fairytale, I want one that's close to Mulan. Even though she's not technically a princess- but whatever...

If I was a princess, everyday Mickey Mouse would be my servant, I would live in castle not a mansion, and I don't _need_ a stupid prince charming/ knight to save my ass.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Hyuuga-Prodigy_  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:06 p.m._

Well, _Princess_, sounds like something Barbie would want...

Name: _Nara Ino_  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:07 p.m._

I knew you had a desire to ruin your life in a cold, lonely castle by yourself except for Mickey Mouse. But seriously, my dear good friend, you _need_ a freakin' knight/ prince to save your ass so you can have little cute royal babies.

I mean! You can't possibly do _it_ with the mouse! That would be wrong and think about the innocent little kids passing by the castle everyday and hearing you guys!

Yuck- their poor innocent minds would be terrified about what's happening to Mickey Mouse when they keep hearing the constant screams! Oh! And imagine the parents' faces...

Name: _I-AM-RAMEN  
_Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:07 p.m._

Oh! One time I took a picture with Mickey Mouse!

But now I have a restraining order because while I was taking a picture with him, I saw him holding one of my instant ramen packs and I thought he was stealing it- so...I...attacked him!

But he wasn't stealing it- just returning it to me because it fell out of my bag...

Anyway...a princess, huh? Never thought you would want to be one... Especially since you don't act like one...

Name: KunaixTenTen  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:08 p.m._

A Princess?! Yeah. We shouldn't be friends anymore. And the fact that you totally shunned out the prince/knight gives me a feeling that you may be bisexual.

Name: _YOUTHFUL(LEE)_  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:09 p.m._

I'LL BE _YOUR_ PRINCE!

Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:11 p.m._

Hn.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:13 p.m._

Your response to my decision was the best- I have to admit.

And the only one worth responding to.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:15 p.m._

What decision? All you said was you wanted a fairytale.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:17 p.m._

Yeah. My decision is that I want a fairytale. I want to live in Cinderella's castle. I wanna be pampered and have Mickey Mouse do my laundry. Hold on to the saving my ass part. And make it happen, pretty boy.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 15, 2009- _7:19 p.m._

Hn. Don't get your hopes up.

* * *

May 16, 2009- _12:00 p.m._

"Yeah...this feels good."

The hot springs was definitely the right place to be at the moment. It was a place for peace, calmness, and most importantly (to Sakura)- being pampered. As the hot steam rised into the air, the girls sighed in relief.

The girls decided that they needed a break from their school work (and everything) to relax at the hot springs. And there was nothing better than to relax at the hot springs.

Sakura decided that she was going to open her big mouth to end the silence.

"I still want one..."

"What? Your stupid fantasties of being a princess?"

"It's not stupid! Imagine spending just one night in Cinderella's castle."

"I can't because I'm not stupid. And most girls fantasize their wedding...not some silly little fairytale."

Sakura sighed as Tenten teased her continuously about her fantasties. She instantly began to beat up herself mentally for posting up that bulletin about 'Princesses'. Why did she even do that in the first place? She didn't know...Maybe it's because people post up the most random things and maybe the randomness rubbed off her.

"You guys...let's just relax, please?"

Ino shook her head in annoyance, "Yeah, Tenten, Hinata's right so why don't you and Sakura shut up?"

"Sakura, if we start calling you princess...I swear..."

Sakura giggled, "Don't worry, Tenten-chan, it's not gonna happen."

"Oh, I don't know, that Uchiha will do anything to make it happen."

"Don't be too sure."

They all sighed once again.

Peace had been restored to the hot springs as no one said a word.

Until Naruto had to ruin it...

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The shrieks of four young ladies rang throughout Konoha.

"NARUTO! What the hell?!"

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh," he said as he realized that he walked into their private hot springs, "Hi Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed under his gaze and dunked her head below the water.

"What do you want, _Naruto_?"

"Guess what teme told me!"

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:10 p.m._

**SASUKE!**

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:15 p.m._

Hn.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:17 p.m._

WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE?!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:18 p.m._

What?

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:19 p.m._

You know...after I received my journal back (which took me forever to get back because of _your_ stubborn ass), I thought everything would go back to normal...

BUT YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE, ARE MORE HORRIBLE THAN I THOUGHT!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:21 p.m._

Hm. So you're mad that I paid for the hot springs?

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:22 p.m._

WHAT?! No! Oh...And thank you...

I'm mad about what NARUTO told me!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:25 p.m._

Hm?

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:26 p.m._

STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS! YOU BASTARD!

You freakin' pervert! What the hell is wrong with you?!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments  
**Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:28 p.m._

Ha.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:29 p.m._

STOP GIVING ME ONE WORD ANSWERS!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:30 p.m._

What would you want me to say then?

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura  
_Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:31 p.m._

Explain what made you so interested to my ass!

Name: _I-AM-RAMEN_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:31 p.m._

Hey teme! Just warning you! You're dead. I told Sakura-chan that you've been staring at her ass lately!

She was so pissed she almost ran out of the hot springs naked! Hahahaha!

Ha! I'm sure you would've loved to see that.

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:35 p.m._

I'm thinking of ways to save it.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:36 p.m._

UGH! You know what? It doesn't need saving!

Only you could frustrate me this much! (Besides Naruto...but you're right next to him!)

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:38 p.m._

It's not hard to frustrate you, Sakura.

It's so easy, a caveman could do it.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:39 p.m._

Ohmygosh...

Isn't that GEICO's slogan...?

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:40 p.m._

Hn.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:42 p.m._

Sasuke...Are you alright? Cause, you know...you _never_ stare at my butt and you seem very different lately.

OHMYGOD! Don't tell me! Oh! I wish you could see my face right now, Sasuke! Hahahahahahaha!

You're turned on, aren't you?!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _12:47 p.m._

Sakura.

No.

* * *

May 16, 2009- _7:00 p.m._

Sakura sat at her desk and stared at the book that was lying in front of her. She picked up the pen and began writing in it.

_Once upon a time..._

She knew this was stupid. Writing her own fairytale book? But it was the only way to stop thinking about Sasuke. He made it clear that he wanted to be her prince charming or the knight in shining armor. I mean...what was with him? Uchiha Sasuke is supposed to be that anti-social young man who got all the emotions sucked out of him but _no_. Now he's Uchiha Sasuke, the young man looking for ways to save her.

If he wanted to save her, she didn't know exactly how she was supposed to be saved. Konoha was one of the safest city in Japan and there was barely any danger to anyone. It made no sense to her. When she wrote about being a princess on Myspace, it was just for fun. She didn't want a fairytale story like all of the other princesses, that's all. And there was no meaning behind the whole 'knight in armor' thing.

Apparently Sasuke took it seriously. But he took everything seriously, so nothing was new.

The next thing that happen should've been out of pure imagination- but it wasn't.

The doorbell rang. She stood up and ran to get it. She didn't even look through the peep hole to see who it was. She just swung the door open.

Biggest mistake ever.

"Why hello there! What's your name?"

"MICKEY MOUSE?!"

"Hello!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"No, that's very rude, young lady. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Now. Explain yourself, Mickey."

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you're really straight-forward..."

"Wait...Naruto...? Why are you in a Mickey Mouse costume?"

"I'm here -ahem- to do your laundry..."

"My laundry?"

"Yes...?"

Sakura grinned when she let Naruto into her house. He dragged himself in with a depressed facial expression and Sakura couldn't be happier. Her parents went out for dinner for the night and were going to come home late. The loneliness was killing her.

She couldn't believe Mickey Mouse (a.k.a. Naruto) was doing her laundry. Wow...some fantasty she has. And even though she knew he wasn't going to be her servant forever but for one day made her dream come true- wait...

Why _exactly_ is Naruto in a Mickey Mouse costume?

"Naruto?"

Naruto sighed as Sakura handed him her dirty laundry basket, "What?"

"Why are you dress like Mickey Mouse? And don't get me some stupid answer."

"Sakura-chan! I can't! I'm doing this for a _year_ supply of Ichiraku Ramen coupons! I can't tell you!"

"Who's making you do this?"

"Sakura-chan. No. Teme told me specifically not to tell you or else no more ramen! And do you remember Ramen, Sakura-chan? The only thing in my life that I've ever fed besides myself! And you killed it! I can't imagine the actually ramen to disappear out of my life too! Wait- um...Teme didn't tell me anything! Especially the fact that he reserved," Naruto abruptly stopped himself, "WAH!"

"Sasuke told you to do this? What did he reserved?"

"No! He didn't do anything! Sakura-chan! FREE RAMEN!"

"Naruto...you know, I could give you free ramen."

"Really?! How?!"

"Just tell me what Sasuke is up to..."

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Nara Ino_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:05 p.m._

A castle?!

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:10 p.m._

Ino-pig! Yes! Naruto told me that Sasuke reserved a room in Cinderella's Castle in _Disneyland_! DISNEYLAND! For me!

What's wrong with him?!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Nara Ino_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:12 p.m._

What are you _talking_ about?! This is unbelievale! There's a room for just you in a castle! Isn't this what you wanted? It's a fairytale! That bastard's doing everything for you! So cheer up and be happy you spoiled brat!

* * *

**Ino's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:13 p.m._

I don't know... He _hates_ princesses and Disney. So it doesn't make sense- at all. It's all weird.

What if it's a trick?! I mean, come on! You said it yourself: "This is unbelievable!" So I don't know... I'll think about it...

* * *

**Naruto's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:14 p.m._

Naruto, is something wrong with Sasuke?

He's been acting weird...

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _I-AM-RAMEN_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:15 p.m._

(GASPS) You're still on myspace?! You ALWAYS log off at nine o'clock!

Teme's acting weird? Ohhhhhh...

You see...he's acting weird because this is how he expresses his "emotions". He won't admit it but he's having a hard time expressing it. I think he's being bipolar too. So don't worry, Sakura-chan, this just means he's functioning perfectly!

Once the cold-hearted bastard but is now turning into a growing boy (with emotions! or as Teme likes to call them: "_Stupid Psychological Emotional Reaction to Mental State."_) Don't tell him but that spells out SPERMS... Hahahaha... Anyway and when he does things for you like giving you plastic flowers, or making me give him your journal, or making me be Mickey Mouse and do your laundry- it's because- well...

Actually...I have no idea! I think his "SPERMS" are very confusing and I need free RAMEN! YOU SAID YOU WOULD GIVE ME FREE RAMEN! But you didn't and you _lied_, Sakura-chan, you lied! What else have you been lying about?!

Where babies come from?! Cause you said they come from the stork but I know for a fact that they come from women! And what else? I'm not going to be the star of some popular anime?! And you said I would! And you said they would name it after _me_! And what makes everything worse... I feel the need to do my **homework**!

I'm logging off! You liar! Why don't you fix teme's SPERMS problem by yourself?!

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:25 p.m._

I think Naruto's having a SPERMS breakdown...

Oh, and Sasuke...thanks for the room for the castle thing... I've been dying to just relax by myself...

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:27 p.m._

What.

Who said your room is just for you?

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments**  
Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:28 p.m._

What are you talking about?

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:29 p.m._

We're sharing a room.

* * *

**Sasuke's Friends Comments  
**Name: _HarunoSakura_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:30 p.m._

Ohmygosh! Are you planning on raping me?!

* * *

**Sakura's Friends Comments**  
Name: _Sasuke_  
Comment posted: May 16, 2009- _9:31 p.m._

Sakura.

No.

* * *

**Bulletin Space:**

**From: **HarunoSakura  
**Date:** May 23, 2009- 10:00 p.m.  
**Bulletin: **A Faiytale

I brought my laptop with me just in case. For, you know, in case Sasuke decided to rape me because then I would tell his whole fangirl club that he and I both lost our virginity here- in Disneyland...

But he didn't do anything, so everything's good.

This is the latest I've ever stayed on Myspace but I felt like telling the whole world what on earth happened to me the past couple of days...

Calling myself a princess was simply the best thing ever that happened to me. I owe Sasuke and his SPERMS a great big thank you because right now I'm living a freakin' fairytale. Right next to me, lies Sleeping Beauty himself. And yes...we had to share the same bed (no dirty thoughts, you perverts!) And he's really sleepy right now... I mean, after what we did today, he _should_ be tired...

He gave me a piggyback ride throughout the _whole_ Disneyland theme park. No breaks. So when we got back to the castle, he threw me on the bed (at that moment, I seriously thought I was going to be raped) and he laid right next to me (and I screamed: "Please don't rape me! Keep your hormones under control!") and he immediately fell asleep, ignoring my silly comment.

He's no prince charming (and he never wants me to call him that ever again) but everything he went through to make this happen...

I just wanna pinch his cheeks for being so sweet! Ha! Who ever thought Sasuke would have SPERMS?!

But seriously, I think it's best to say that it's better to imagine fairytales than to actually live one...

Because every story begins and ends differently but mine had a damn good beginning, a damn good middle, and a hell of an ending. And most importantly- a happily ever after... Apparently Sasuke said he saved my ass...by just coming into my life... Ugh... and by saving me from some crazy little girl who wanted to kill me because I was hogging the ride (Sasuke). She was screaming: "That's the only ride I haven't tried yet!"

So I guess Sasuke-kun is my knight in shining armor...

Yuck. Yet sweet.

* * *

May 23, 2009- _10:30 p.m._

"Sasuke?"

"What."

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

"We need to talk about your SPERMS..."

* * *

Hahahahaha...Yeah... Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter (sigh)- I seriously loved it and I had no trouble writing it but a couple of distractions kept me away from updating. I was inspired a lot and hopeful you guys liked it, even you Disney haters (if you attempted to read it). I'm sorry it took a while but three weeks wasn't that long, right...?

Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews + happiness= more updates!

* * *


End file.
